The shortage of available fossil fuel and the high cost, together with the dependency on foreign sources has stimulated a search for devices to utilize and store solar energy. One example of a collector system is found in a U.S. Patent to Clark, No. 4,192,289, dated March 11, 1980, wherein there is shown a reflector composed of a plurality of discrete planar reflector segments arranged in paraboloidal shape which directs reflected rays to a central collector plate. Another example is disclosed in a U.S. Patent to Vigoureax, No. 4,084,581, issued Apr. 18, 1978.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reflector array which can receive the direct rays of sun with no shadowing from the collector unit and which can be made in such a way that both sides of a collector may be utilized.
A further object is the provision of an array of reflectors which can be formed of flat elements, either mirror glass or polished metal, which are obtainable at very reasonable cost.
A still further object of the invention lies in the disposition of the reflector elements such that a single array can be mounted for heliotropic (sun tracking) motion while some of the elements are positioned to reflect to one side of a collector and other elements are positioned to reflect to the other side of a collector through a reverse reflector plate.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details directed to persons skilled in the art to enable use of the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.